All shook up
by louella
Summary: A journey through Gene and Alex's relationship. Some angst, some smut, no plot. Hope you enjoy it - please review and let me know.


**All shook up**

_Gene swallowed hard. Took a steadying breath. He leaned closer to her, brushed a hand along her jaw, tucked a curl behind her ear. His hand cupped the back of her head and he pulled her towards him, whispering, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

_"Gene," she breathed, holding his gaze. Her breath caught at the heat she saw there, the desire finally revealed. "Yes."_

_It was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled her back to him, pressing his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of wine and smelt of strawberries and it made him weak with longing. Pressing her back against the sofa, covering her body with his, he kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulder. He tugged her top from her jeans, his hands straying across her back, around her ribcage, over her breasts. "Alex," he muttered, lifting his head only long enough to pull her top over her head. Her skin was flushed, chest rising and falling fast as she panted for breath, generous breasts barely contained by her sheer black bra. "So beautiful."_

_She smiled, curling her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. She distracted him with kisses while her hands worked his buttons, sliding his shirt from his shoulders, her fingers tingling at the feel of his solid body beneath them. She was lost, and as he lowered his lips to her breasts she cried out with desire, holding tight to his back, needing his strength._

_Gene's hands slid to the waistband of her jeans, popping the button, lowering the zip, and he eased the trousers down her legs, leaving a trail of hot kisses along her skin as he went. Her body was breathtaking – he should arrest it for incitement. Soft, smooth skin, covering her womanly curves, flawless to his eyes and he wanted to touch every inch of it. His eyes widened as she reached behind to unhook her bra, flinging it to the floor. He didn't waste much time before sending her knickers to join it._

_His mind was spinning, giddy with lust and the fear that if he paused to think he'd find none of it was real. He'd wanted this for so long, his desire for the woman in his arms invading his every waking second, solitary fantasies now being replaced by glorious reality. Shucking his trousers and shorts, he eased her down onto the sofa cushion, covering her body with his. Kissing her, sucking and licking, his hands moved across her skin, pinching gently at her nipples, sliding down her belly, seeking her hot centre. She cried out as he slid his fingers across her, thrusting inside, making her long for more._

_"Gene," she sighed, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to hers. "Now."_

_He withdrew his fingers and slid his hand to her knee, lifting it to his chest. She was wide open to him and, closing his eyes, he slid slowly inside. God, it was everything he'd imagined and so much more. Holding still, allowing her to adjust to him, he risked a glance at her face. She stared up at him through eyes glazed by desire. He dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing as he began to move inside her, gently at first then faster as Alex's moans of encouragement urged him on. Thrusting deep, filling her completely, he groaned as he felt her tighten around him, heard her calling his name as she shattered beneath him, holding on to him as though she could never let go. Lifting her close he powered hard into her, unable to hold out any longer, biting hard on her shoulder as he came to stop himself shouting her name._

xxx

Gene stuffed the dirty shirts into the holdall and zipped it up, before looking around the drab hotel room to check he hadn't missed anything. Sitting on the bed, he allowed his mind to roam over the events of the past four days. He'd been called back to Manchester to question Archie Naise, the blagger who Gene had suspected was behind a string of jewellery raids in London over the past few years. The team had tried to pick him up a couple of times but he'd always evaded them, thanks in part to some spectacular fumbling on the part of Carling and Skelton, his very own Laurel and Hardy.

The trail had gone cold for about six months until Gene's equivalent in Manchester, DCI Springfield, had picked up a lead that he could have moved there. After one blag too many, Springfield's team had finally collared Naise and arrested him for his part in the local robbery. They didn't have enough evidence to link him to the London crimes, though, so Springfield had called for assistance from Hunt. Gene had spent the last four days handing over files and questioning Naise, and this afternoon Naise had been charged with the London blags as well. Job done.

Gene was glad about not having to spend another night in the cheap hotel. Lumpy mattress, weak-as-piss shower and not even a mini-bar to redeem it, it was the best he could get on CID expenses. He supposed he could have stayed at his Mam's but he hadn't wanted to trouble her. Instead he'd been holed up here and he couldn't wait to spend the night in his own bed. It was still only early evening; with the traffic on his side he could be back by the late news.

It was a Thursday and it had briefly crossed Gene's mind to make a weekend of it, stay on a bit longer, catch up with a few more people. He found, though, that his heart wasn't in it. There was nothing to keep him in Manchester any more. Not that there was anything to rush back to in London, either, but still. He couldn't stop himself from looking forward to getting back.

Flopping back onto the bed, Gene dragged a hand through his hair, noting as he did so how much thinner it felt these days than it used to. Who was he trying to kid? There was no one in the room but him, and he wasn't fooling himself any more. He knew exactly why he was keen to get back. He didn't want to wait until Monday to see her again. Simple as that.

At least the job had gone okay. The brass might be trying get rid of old-school coppers like him but they couldn't deny he got results. Naise was behind bars on remand and the posh jewellers in Hatton Garden could sleep just that bit easier in their beds. He still got a hit of satisfaction from that sort of result.

If only he'd been so successful with the rest of it. He'd stopped in to see his Mam on the first night and had been shocked by how old and frail she'd looked. In his memory she was always such a strong woman, standing up for him and his brother against their dad, struggling to keep a decent home when there was no food in her kitchen and no money in her purse. Now, with Stu dead and him moved away, she seemed to have lost her fighting spirit. She and Auntie Ethel just about managed to look after each other. Gene shuddered as he thought about what would happen to the other once one of them had gone.

They were both now living in the house he'd grown up in, Ethel having moved in not long after Gene had moved down south. Somehow Gene always found it uncomfortable visiting there, and this time he'd been depressed by how shabby the house had seemed. It was spotless, of course, Mam and Auntie Ethel would never let their standards slip, but everywhere he looked there was something that screamed how worn out everything was: threadbare carpets, sagging sofas, faded curtains, mismatched crockery, on and on. Had it always looked so tired? He supposed it probably had, but his absence had dulled the reality. He'd swallowed down some sweet tea and dry fruit cake, answering his Mam's questions but without telling her any of the things he knew she really wanted to know, then kissed her powdery cheek and escaped as quickly as he decently could.

In an attempt to counteract the depression the visit had sprung, Gene had looked up a couple of old GMP colleagues and headed out for an evening on the beers. His mates had enjoyed the reminiscing, talking about the good old days, and Gene had tried to play along. The truth was, though, he just didn't fit in with them any more. He had no interest in joking about how old they all were, how much trouble their wives gave them, what they'd all got up to before everything started to head south. His mates looked so old, haunted almost, hollow behind the eyes. Their jokes were tinged with a desperation that they didn't make much effort to hide. They knew their best days were behind them and they didn't even seem to care.

Gene supposed he must look like them, like a bitter, sad, old, man. He didn't need it slapped in front of him like that, though. He didn't want to be confronted with the evidence of his own mortality, with the reality of the hopelessness of his longing.

And it was hopeless, of that he was certain. As he'd trudged through the familiar streets, looking again at where he'd lived, worked, played, he'd seen it not through his own eyes but hers. Red bricks, covered in soot and grime. Back alleys cluttered with litter and laundry. Once-proud terraces now home to kids bunking off school. Boozers filled with husbands and fathers who should be working but whose industries could no longer offer them jobs. Women whose faces showed every single one of life's many disappointments, struggling to bring up the kids in the face of poverty, crime and no hope of escape.

This was his city and he couldn't help but think that its decline mirrored his own. He could never bring her here, never let her see where he'd come from. The gap between them was just too great, he didn't see how it could ever be breached. He let out a short laugh. She'd never displayed any real evidence that she wanted it to be breached. Just him and his stupid daydreams. Night time dreams. He gave himself a shake. Give it up, Hunt, he told himself. You'll never be good enough for her. She'll never want you. But he knew it was hopeless. He'd never stop wanting her no matter how little chance he had.

xxx

_Early morning light slanted across Alex's pillow, playing across her face and pulling her from sleep. Blinking, she turned her head and took in Gene's profile. He was lying on his back, mouth slightly open, eyes closed, breathing lightly. She smiled. He looked so peaceful in sleep, like a different man. It was a privilege to see this side of him._

_Gorgeous, too. How had she resisted him so long? She couldn't resist him now. Rolling closer, she dropped a light kiss on his lips but he didn't stir. Damn. The kiss left her wanting more and she whispered in his ear, smiling as he mumbled some nonsense in response. She brushed a trail of kisses along his throat, his skin rough with stubble beneath her lips, and she loved the way he tasted. She wanted to taste more._

_Stroking her hands down his chest, across his belly, she carefully pushed the sheets down below his waist. Her breath caught at the sight of him, naked and erect, and she couldn't stop herself stroking a finger along his length._

_He shifted slightly beneath her touch but the rise and fall of his chest remained steady. She took a breath; really, she couldn't resist him. Settling herself carefully and lowering her head she ran the tip of her tongue along him, from base to tip. God, he was beautiful. She couldn't get enough._

_Repeating the journey, she snaked her tongue around the tip, lifting it carefully into her mouth. She sucked gently for a moment then released him, licking her way along his shaft and back again._

_He seemed to grow even bigger beneath her tongue and she knew she ought to stop, ought to wake him, but she just couldn't. The pulse between her legs was beating faster and she squirmed, trying to ease the ache, as she took him into her mouth once again. He tasted so good, God, she wanted all of him. Sucking harder, she swirled her tongue around him, took hold of him, lost to the sensation of him filling her mouth, her throat._

_Licking at his tip, dragging her teeth along his length, she was overcome with her need and her free hand strayed between her legs, seeking the centre of her desire. Stroking herself lightly as she sucked, she looked up in surprise as Gene swatted at her arm._

_"My job, Alex," he growled, pulling her towards him and replacing her fingers with his own. She stared at him, aroused and embarrassed, but he sent her a sly smile and grunted, "Well, don't bloody stop now."_

_Dropping to her side, sliding down towards the foot of the bed, she positioned herself near his hip and pulled him towards her, taking him in her mouth once again. She swallowed him deep into her throat then released him, in and out, over and over, making him for more. He lifted her knee and ran his hand along the inside of her thigh, sliding his fingers along her folds, slipping one inside her, thrusting in time with her mouth._

_"Fuck, Alex," he moaned, "can't believe what you do." She was relentless, her hands and tongue everywhere, his cock, his balls, and he couldn't hold on much longer. "Alex, gonna…" and he flooded into her hot mouth, crying out, never wanting it to end._

_Alex was close behind and she covered Gene's hand with her own, urging him to carry on. He took a moment to catch his breath before rolling Alex to her back and settling himself between her legs, kissing his way along her thigh, licking at her nub while sliding his fingers in and out of her. "God, yes," she moaned, "more," and he nudged at her with his teeth, the sensation sending over the brink, clutching at the sheets, calling out his name._

_As her breathing returned to normal, Gene tugged her back up to him and folded her into his arms. "Morning."_

_She smiled and nestled into his shoulder. "Not time to get up yet," she mumbled, closing her eyes and relaxing back into sleep. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, staring at the top of her head, not wanting to go back to sleep just yet, enjoying watching her as she curled sleepily into him._

xxx

"It's not rocket science, Gene!" Alex shouted at Gene's retreating back as he strode into his office. She followed him, only momentarily thrown by the door he slammed into her face, flinging it open and slamming it behind her as she threw herself into the chair opposite his.

"Do come in," he announced, exasperated. "I'd love to continue this illuminating conversation." He threw his legs onto his desk and flopped back in his chair, arms folded, lips pursed, looking about as approachable as a grizzly with a headache.

Undaunted, Alex leaned forward and continued, "It's not him. There's no way he could have got there and back in time. Besides, Nathan Smith just doesn't fit the profile."

"Oh, the famous profile. Tell me again, just why exactly doesn't he fit the profile?"

"The man we're looking for is a loner, socially awkward, intelligent but not particularly dynamic, a middle management type. Smith is popular, married, successful, runs his own business. Poles apart."

Gene stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the size of Smith's wallet, would it?"

"What?"

"You think he's too rich, too classy to be our man. Well, I've got news for you, Drake. Even lords and ladies can act like scumbags when provoked."

"This has got nothing to do with Smith's money," Alex spluttered. Christ, he was unbelievable. Really needed to do something about that chip on his shoulder. "It's just not him. We need to go back to the first statements, review the forensics –"

"We're doing no such thing. Smith had motive and opportunity. We're going to bring him in." She opened her mouth to interrupt but he held up his palm to stop her. "No bloody arguments."

Distracted slightly by the sight of his long fingers, she blinked and pushed aside thoughts of what he could do with them. Shaking her head to dislodge the image, she growled in frustration. "Fine. We'll do it your way. But you'll be wrong." She banged her hand on his desk as she rose to leave, stalking through the squad room and out of the double doors without looking back.

Gene watched her go, then shifted his gaze to his desk. She was right about Smith. He almost certainly hadn't had time to commit the crime. But he was rich, successful, good looking and slicker than cow shit. And he'd smarmed all over Alex from the moment he'd seen her. He was everything Gene wasn't, everything he thought Alex would want from a man. Gene would take a perverse pleasure from bringing him in for questioning, even if he did have to release him in the end. He looked out across the squad room, lingering at Alex's empty chair, and sighed. He'd never be like Smith, never be what she wanted, and it was getting harder and harder to keep up the pretence that it didn't matter.

xxx

_Gene allowed Alex to push him to his back, watching as she straddled him, drinking in the sight of her naked body above him. Raised his eyebrows. "So, Inspector. Did you want to take my statement?"_

_She smiled down at him, running her hands along his chest, taking the time to flick a nail against his flat nipple. "I've heard reports that you've been a very naughty boy."_

_"Is that right?" He reached for her waist, holding her close. "Well. You might need to think of a suitable punishment." Her skin felt silken beneath his fingertips and he couldn't resist sweeping his hands up to cup her gorgeous tits. Swiping her nipples with his thumbs, he smiled as she drew in a sharp breath, tipping her head back, revealing the elegant curve of her throat._

_Gene continued his attentions, pinching gently, pulling at the peaks until he heard her moan, knowing how much she enjoyed being touched her there. He could feel himself hard and aching beneath her – didn't know how much longer he could wait._

_"Gene," Alex breathed, looking down at his hands on her skin, swallowing hard. "Behaviour like that deserves the full force of the law." She rocked her hips, rubbing herself against his cock, aroused as much by the thought of what was to come as what had gone before._

_"Yes, Inspector," Gene growled, the feel of her against him driving nearly all thought from his mind. "Whatever you say, Inspector."_

_Raising herself slightly, tipping her hips, she sank onto him, stretching to take his full length inside her. "Ooh," she moaned, covering his hands at her tits with her own and pressing them closer. She began to ride him slowly, watching as his eyes slid closed, his lips moving in silent encouragement. "I think I'm going to have to take you into my custody."_

_She bent towards him, taking her weight on her elbows, catching his lips in a slow, deep kiss. He could taste her forever. He slid his hands around her back, pulling her close against him, raising his hips in time to meet hers. God, he loved this. He was already close. Whispered in her ear, "I'll be a model prisoner." Running a hand along her spine, he cupped the cheek of her arse before exploring further, his questing fingers driving Alex wild._

_"Gene," she gasped, pushing herself hard onto him, holding there as she came around him, teeth scraping against his collarbone, her arms clinging tight. Gene gripped her hips, pulling her to him, raising himself with each thrust, until he followed into the abyss, groaning and crying her name._

_Easing herself off him, Alex nestled into his shoulder, pressing a couple of sleepy kisses against his skin. She smiled as he settled her into the crook of his arm, kissing the top of her head. "Will I get time off for good behaviour?"_

_"Hmm. Not sure I'm happy to release you just yet. You'll need to do some more sucking up to the parole board."_

_Chuckling, he mumbled, "Might have to organise a prison break." Wouldn't, of course – was more than happy to be kept under her lock and key. Smiling at the thought, he closed his eyes and drifted into an easy sleep. Alex watched, fascinated, before catching sight of the time on Gene's alarm clock. As she settled down to sleep, she thought lazily that she really ought to leave a few bits and pieces at Gene's place rather than cart them round with her all the time. She smiled, picturing her toothbrush standing next to Gene's in the mug in his bathroom, then closed her eyes, snuggled next to him and followed him into sleep._

xxx

Alex sat at her desk and stared into Gene's empty office. He'd taken Ray to pick up a dealer in Bethnal Green and she was left kicking her heels at the station. It'd happened more and more, lately – Gene choosing to take Ray on jobs when previously he'd have taken her. She could rationalise it, of course – better use of resources, deploying skills appropriate to the task, etcetera, etcetera – she didn't really have any cause to complain. But still, she missed being part of the action.

Well. More than that, really. She missed him. For the last few weeks he'd withdrawn from her, spending more time with Ray, barking orders at her from the door of his office, sitting on his own rather than joining her in Luigi's. She didn't think she'd done anything to annoy him – well, nothing more than the usual, anyway. And he wasn't angry with her exactly. Just distant, somehow. And it was hurting.

She realised she'd gradually come to rely on his friendship, his support. Whatever else happened to her in this world, he'd always been there for her, always been strong, and without noticing when it happened she'd begun to depend on him. Having that taken away from her was frightening, intensifying her loneliness and making her examine feeling she'd rather have kept hidden.

She'd assumed he'd wait for her. He'd seemed to be interested in her, made enough joking comments about it, he'd made a habit of their light-hearted flirtation. Despite herself, she'd grown to enjoy it, expect it even, but it had been weeks since she'd felt his eyes on her, since he'd made any teasing comment about her appearance. He didn't even call her Bolly anymore, just Drake, or Inspector when he was in a particularly curt mood. She'd never imagined she might miss the stupid nickname.

Was there someone else? Maybe he'd found someone a little more willing to indulge him than she'd appeared to be. The thought burned through her, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't want to imagine him with anyone else. Didn't want to examine why it hurt so badly.

At the sound of the squad room doors banging open, Alex lifted her eyes and watched as Gene strode across the floor, pausing at Shaz's desk to ask for a file and a cup of tea. He stood tall, all long legs and broad shoulders, and desire stabbed through her, sudden and unexpected. Her breath hitched as she pictured some other woman wrapped around him. She watched as he continued on into his office, not once catching her eye. Closing the door behind him, he sat at his desk and picked up a file, busy with work and apparently untroubled by anything else.

Alex frowned at her desk. She had to pull herself together and get over it. So what if he didn't actually want her, if it'd all just been an act, a joke between colleagues. She was a big girl, she'd cope. But as she looked across at him one last time she was surprised to catch his eye, seeing for a moment the fire burning within the icy blue, before he blinked and looked quickly away.

xxx

_Light reflected from the turquoise waters, dappling the walls and surfaces in their villa and giving everything a sheen of brightness and sparkle. The window overlooking the ocean was open, lace curtains stirring gently in the breeze, and the room was filled with the sound of waves crashing on the shore. The large bed was in the centre of the room, giving a perfect view across the white sands and tropical palms, but the occupants weren't interested in looking out. They were too absorbed in each other._

_Gene had woken from his afternoon siesta to find Alex spooned into him, and he'd kissed her nape, tracing patterns up and down her spine. She'd stirred and murmured her approval, wriggling back into him, pushing her bottom against his hardening cock. He'd smiled ruefully. They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms having spent the morning in bed and still it wasn't enough. Seemed they would never get enough._

_He brushed her hair away from her neck and ran his tongue along her earlobe, down her neck, nibbled at the top of her shoulder. "Mmm, Gene," she sighed. "That's lovely. Don't stop."_

_So he didn't, his mouth busy at her neck, his hand creeping around to her front and cupping her tits. She sighed as he grazed her nipple with his thumb, tweaking it in his fingers, pulling it taut. She squirmed closer to him, moaning her approval, curling her hand around his head and holding him close._

_"Want you, Alex," he murmured against her ear and she shivered at the sound. She wanted him too, more than she'd ever dreamed possible. Her heart began to pound as his hand travelled down, across her flat stomach, through the curls to the nub between her legs. Lifting her knee, she cried out as he slid two fingers across her, stroking slowly until she was trembling, begging and pleading with him for more._

_He sucked gently on her shoulder, his cock pushing against the soft flesh of her bottom as his fingers worked their magic. Alternately stroking and slipping inside, he brought her closer to the edge, loving the sound of her cries of desire, the way she always wanted him, the way he could make her weak with desire. She was close and he sucked harder, his fingers swirling around her until she bucked against him, drenching him, shouting his name._

_He couldn't wait any longer and rolled her gently to her stomach, positioning himself between her knees. He lifted her hips and leaned over her, taking his weight on his hands, sliding into her. He would never get used to how she felt, slick and tight around him, and he began to thrust, needing to be inside her, needing to come._

_Alex was still trembling, the aftershocks of her orgasm running through her, and she welcomed Gene's body in hers, pushing her hips up to meet his. It always felt wonderful to have him inside her, as though he completed her, even when she hadn't realised there was anything missing._

_The thrusts came harder, faster, and Alex reached down her body, stroking herself as Gene pushed into her, and she felt herself falling again. "God," she gasped, "I'm going to..." and Gene thrust deep, pulling her hips to him, bursting into her as she pulsed around him, moaning and panting, collapsing together to the bed._

_Lying spooned into each other once again, Alex's head lying under one of Gene's arms, the other flung possessively around her body, his legs tangled with hers, Alex finally knew. It had been a long road to reach this point, not always easy, sometimes incredibly hard, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to tell him how she felt, even though she wasn't sure how he'd respond. "Gene," she mumbled quietly, pulling his arm tighter around her. "I love you."_

_Gene's eyes closed for a moment and he was glad she was facing away from him. He placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder. "Good," he muttered gruffly. "Wouldn't want to be the only one."_

xxx

Sitting alone at the bar, about three-quarters of the way through a decidedly rough rioja, Gene was trying to ignore the fact that Alex was sitting at the table in the corner with Shaz and Chris. She wasn't making it easy for him, though, as he could make out the peal of her laughter from across the bar as clearly as if she was sitting next to him. He took a slug of wine every time he heard it but the alcohol wasn't doing the trick – the more he drank the more he found himself thinking about her.

He'd tried limiting his contact with her, hoping that he'd get over his obsession with her by taking himself out of temptation's way, but he'd discovered that by seeing her less the encounters affected him more. He'd considered talking to her about a transfer but he couldn't do it; she was a good copper and the team seemed to like her. That wasn't the reason, though, of course. He just didn't know how he'd manage if he couldn't keep their tenuous contact in the office.

The fact was, he was missing her. Missing talking things over with her, sharing a drink at the end of the day, chatting about nothing. Missing just being with her.

He drained his glass and poured the last of the bottle into it. Stubbed out his cigarette. Tried to close his ears to the sound of Alex giggling at some inane comment from Chris. Failed.

God, this was ridiculous. He was a grown man, not some daft kid. Surely he could handle this mess better than this? He'd never get what he really wanted – Alex – but he didn't have to moon around her like a lovelorn sap. Suddenly he was overcome with the need to know. To find out, one way or the other; suddenly couldn't stand the thought of dying still unsure. It was driving him mad.

Swallowing the last of the wine, he shrugged on his coat and made his way to the door. Didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes following his departure, turning downcast as he left without saying goodbye.

xxx

_They could still make out the sounds of the party coming from the function room below them. Shaz and Chris were leading the dancing, stomping along to Soft Cell and Dexy's Midnight Runners, but Alex and Gene had slipped out, kissing their way along the corridor, up the stairs, until they reached their room._

_After fumbling with the lock they burst through the door, hands and mouths all over each other, laughing together, high on champagne and emotion. Gene pushed Alex to the wall by the door, nuzzling into her neck, sliding his hands down her body until he reached her ruffled skirt. The delicate ivory fabric was silky beneath his fingers and he tugged it up her legs, seeking the skin at the top of her stockings. "Beautiful, Alex," he rumbled against her shoulder, "been wanting to do this all day." He slid his hand beneath her knicker elastic, pulling the scrap of pale lace over her hips, watching greedily as she kicked it away._

_Cupping her bottom in his hands, pulling her to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her face for his kiss. "Me too," she murmured against his lips, thinking again how sexy he looked in his white shirt and dark suit. It was a wonder she'd kept her hands off him this long. He slid his tongue into her mouth, licking and sucking, gently nibbling her lower lip, grinding his hips against hers, his cock straining for release. He could lose himself forever in her. Couldn't believe she was really his._

_"Can't wait," he mumbled, sliding one hand down her thigh, lifting her knee. She wrapped her leg around him, her foot in the small of his back, pulling him into her. She gasped as he stroked back up the inside of her thigh, reaching the top, tracing patterns back and forth, groaning at how wet she was, how ready for him._

_She raked her fingers through his hair, then slid them down his back, pulling his shirt from his trousers, seeking out the solid flesh beneath. He felt so strong, so real, she knew she'd never be able to leave him. He was everything she wanted in this world and even now she couldn't believe she had him, that he was really hers. "Now, please," she begged, running her hands down and over his arse, reaching for his trouser button, lowering his fly. She pushed his trousers and boxer shorts down, his cock springing free, and she took it firmly, stroking his hard length, reaching underneath to take the weight of his tight balls. She moaned as he reciprocated, slipping two fingers inside her, sliding them in and out in time with her own movements._

_She couldn't wait any longer. Lifting her hands to his shoulders, allowing him to take her weight, she raised her standing leg and settled it against the opposite wall. "Yes," he groaned, sliding slowly into her, his head resting on her shoulder, hands gripping her arse, holding her steady as he began to thrust._

_Closing her eyes, she allowed the sensation to wash over her, the feel of him moving within her, filling her, completing her. She clung onto his broad shoulders, tilting her hips up to meet his, urging him deeper inside her, digging her fingers into his flesh, murmuring incoherent sounds of desire and need._

_He knew she was close and he was desperate to make her come, to know he'd brought her the same pleasure she gave him. He bit down on her neck, sucking hard, pushing into her as deep as he could. "Alex," he grunted, "need you, feel so good." He pulled her closer, bending his knees to thrust even deeper, and he felt her shaking, heard her crying his name._

_"Now, Gene, please," she moaned, and he pulled her against him, the friction enough to send her crashing into orgasm, howling as she tightened around him, blinded by the pleasure of it. He watched her as she came, Christ she looked amazing, nothing turned him on more and he followed her quickly, flooding into her, groaning her name as he gathered her close._

_After a moment she lowered her feet to the floor, arms still around his neck, and she smiled up at him, catching her breath. "Do you think they missed us?"_

_He dropped a kiss on her nose and straightened the pillbox hat that was perched precariously on her head. "Probably. We are the guests of honour, after all. But I couldn't give a rat's arse, to be honest."_

_"No," she agreed, glancing at the bed. "Do you think we could just stay here and do it again?"_

_He laughed. "You'll have to give me half an hour, love. We should go and mingle." He sent her a look. "We can always come back later."_

_"You're right," she sighed, disappearing into the bathroom to clean herself up. "I haven't got any spare knickers handy," she called over her shoulder. He grinned, pulling his own clothes back into place. It was never a problem for him when she was knickerless._

_"Ready?" he asked as she emerged from the bathroom, hooking her arm into his. She nodded and he put his hand to her back, holding the door open for her. "After you, Mrs Hunt."_

_She stared at him. "That's DI Hunt to you, Guv," she told him sternly as she headed off down the corridor. He rolled his eyes at her back. Bloody woman. His bloody woman._

xxx

"Alex! Wait."

Alex looked down the stairs to see her DCI standing at the bottom. "Did I forget something?" She hoped she sounded calm. She definitely didn't want him to see the way her heart turned over when he called her name.

He shook his head. "Can I come up?" Nodding slowly, Alex held the door open for him, and he climbed the stairs to join her.

For the first time in weeks, Gene had joined Alex in Luigi's for the customary after-work drinks. Although it had been weeks since they'd spent time together socially they'd fallen easily into the old routine, chatting about cases, exchanging banter, challenging each other, even flirting a little. It had warmed Alex to her toes; she'd missed him more than she cared to admit.

She hadn't wanted to leave but the sensible part of her brain was nagging at her, telling her to get away before she did anything stupid. She'd picked up her jacket and left, ignoring the flash of disappointment that briefly crossed her DCI's face. But now here he was, looking completely at home on her sofa, for all the world as though the last few weeks hadn't happened.

She walked through to the kitchen, returning with glasses of wine for them both, and sat down next to him, one leg curled beneath her. Looking at him questioningly, she waited for him to let her know what was on his mind, but he just took a gulp of wine and stared at the floor.

The weeks of holding her at a distance hadn't eased his longing for her one bit. When she'd stood up to leave he'd known he didn't want her to go. He'd invited himself into her flat, but now that he was here he didn't know what to say.

After waiting a moment, Alex tilted her glass in his direction, saying softly, "I had a nice time this evening, Gene. We haven't done this for ages."

He nodded, swallowing. "Yeah."

"We should do it more often."

Gene set his wine glass carefully on the coffee table and leaned forward, his hands hanging between his splayed thighs. He replied quietly, "No, we shouldn't."

Alex's brows drew together in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Some people are good at making friends, Alex. You are. I'm not."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gene. We can be friends. We are friends." She hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

"No, we're not friends," he said sadly, suddenly tired, angry with her for not seeing the truth, with himself for being unable to hide it any longer. "We'll never be friends, Alex."

A dull flush spread across her skin and she felt her hand begin to tremble. She'd be damned if she'd let him see how much his words hurt her. Setting her wine glass next to his on the table, she sat back on the sofa. "Well. If that's how you feel, perhaps you should leave."

The silence stretched between them. Finally, Gene turned towards her, dragging his eyes up to meet hers. "Can't leave, Alex. Not until…"

She returned his gaze, eyes full of questions, scarcely able to breathe. Gene sighed, looking away once more. "If a man found himself wanting something, something he knew he couldn't have no matter how much he longed for it, but was offered an alternative, a watered-down, pale imitation of the real thing, you can see why he wouldn't take it, can't you?"

"I don't understand."

"It's why I can't be your friend, Alex. Because your friendship is a pale imitation of what I want." He paused, blinking. Cleared his throat. "I hope we can still work together. You're a good copper and you'll have a place on my team as long as you want it. But nothing more." He rose to leave but was halted by a gentle hand on his arm.

"Gene." She was staring at him, eyes wide, finally understanding. "I don't want to be your friend either."

It was Gene's turn to look confused. If she didn't want his friendship then what the bloody hell did she want? "Fine," he muttered. "Well, I'm glad we cleared that up."

"No, Gene," she said softly, a smile beginning to curl on her lips. "I don't think we have." She edged closer, reaching for his hand, tangling her fingers with his.

Gene swallowed hard. Took a steadying breath. He leaned closer to her, brushed a hand along her jaw, tucked a curl behind her ear. His hand cupped the back of her head and he pulled her towards him, whispering, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Gene," she breathed, holding his gaze. Her breath caught at the heat she saw there, the desire finally revealed. "Yes."

**AN - I hope you enjoyed this little meander through Gene and Alex's relationship – please leave a review and let me know, I always love to get your feedback. Lou x**


End file.
